


Punishment

by rsadelle



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Kink, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-22
Updated: 2000-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley meets out a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: They're underage. There's also some not so explicit BDSM here. If that's not your thing, you shouldn't read this.
> 
> I didn't want to write this (I really wanted somebody else to write it), but then we had this six hour Di-Phi meeting from hell, and I didn't have any other ideas to work on, so I wrote it.

Stanley was waiting when Francis returned from his shower. "He punished me," Stanley said calmly, "and now it's your turn." He grabbed Francis' wrist, ignoring the fact that Francis was only wearing a towel, and tugged him along the hallways and into their newfound space, which was still available through some miracle of military school privacy.

"Stanley," Francis tried to protest.

"Quiet, Francis." Stanley quickly and efficiently tied Francis' hands to a convenient beam. "You've earned this punishment and now you'll suffer it." Stanley pulled the towel away from Francis' hips. Francis shivered at the sudden chill. Stanley stroked his flank gently. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "If I could make it warmer in here, I would. But I can make you warmer." Stanley pulled his hand back and smacked Francis before he even registered the loss of warmth. Francis gasped in shock. Stanley walked around Francis, trailing one hand along his skin, until he could look into Francis' eyes.

Stanley stripped one hand down Francis' hardened cock, causing him to arch and gasp out, "Please, Stanley."

Stanley moved away and reached into a bag near his feet. "You'll get what you want, but not yet. First we have some business to attend to. Do you know what this is?" Stanley held up an item for Francis' perusal.

"A flogger," Francis moaned.

"That's right. It's new, too. I bought it just for you. I think you're going to enjoy this." Stanley stepped back and started to work. He struck Francis in seemingly random patterns, some blows hard enough to sting and some so soft they could barely be felt. He talked, too, a continuous litany of words that washed over Francis, tying him to Stanley even as the pain let him fly. Francis arched and twisted in his bonds, pressing into some blows and jerking away from others.

It took some time, but finally Francis was sobbing and pleading. "Please, Stanley. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His pleas had no effect until he cried out, "I'm sorry, Stanley, sorry, sorry, love you, please," and Stanley decided he'd had enough.

Stanley dropped the flogger and grabbed the lube he'd set on the floor near him. He dribbled some lube on two of his fingers and thrust them into Francis a few times. He slicked more lube on his cock, and, with no more than this sketchy preparation, quickly entered Francis. Francis arched his back away from the heat of Stanley's body. Stanley didn't let him get away, but wrapped one arm around Francis' chest to hold him in place. Stanley twisted Francis' nipples and stroked his cock in time with his rough thrusts. After only a few hard thrusts, Stanley came, tightening his grip on Francis' cock. The added pressure was enough for Francis to come as well.

As soon as Francis had spent himself, Stanley quickly undid his wrists and gently lowered them both to the ground. Stanley stroked Francis' skin and murmured softly to him until Francis could speak again.

"Thanks," Francis said sleepily. "You're so good."

"I know," Stanley said. "That's why you keep me around." Stanley kissed Francis gently. "Come on. It'll be lights out soon and we don't need to get into any more trouble."

Francis stood carefully and accepted Stanley's help in dressing in soft cotton pajamas which he had long ago appropriated from Stanley's drawers. Francis waited quietly while Stanley gathered up the other things he'd brought and replaced his own clothes.

They made their way through the halls without garnering more than one or two odd looks. They arrived back in their room just in time to crawl into bed and turn out the lights.

"Stanley?" Francis hazarded once they'd passed the light check.

"What is it?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Francis asked, sounding very young.

"Yes, of course." Stanley opened his arms as Francis slid into his bed. "Go to sleep. You need your rest."

Francis acquiesced quietly and let the soothing feel of Stanley's hands stroking his hair lull him into sleep.


End file.
